This Childe Of Mine
by Goldbryn Callow Lyte
Summary: When a depressed Andrew meets up with WishverseXander and is turned, how will the real Xander feel, what will he do? More imprtantly...How is he going to keep a VampAndrew from biting the Potentials?


**Title:** Childe of Mine  
**Author:** Goldbryn  
**Email address:** Goldbryn@hotmail.com or dark_bryn@yahoo.com   
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these people…but oh how I wish I did. Do not sue me for all you will get is my Petshop of Horrors Manga and a poster...heh   
**Rating****:** PG-13 until I decide to up it.

**Pairing(s):** Xander/Andrew (Wishverse Xander/Andrew for a few brief moments!)  
**Category:** Romance...mainly, but there may be other elements...like angst and humor...yeah  
**Challenge:** Um…I found it on the Inner Geekdom challenge list. #3...

**Warnings:** character death (It's okay, he comes back!!) and maybe some language.  
**Rating:** PG-13 until I decide to up it.   
**Summary:** Vamp-Xand turns Andrew, and when the Scoobies are sending Vamp-Xand back, the link between Childe and Sire is passed to the normal Xander. ::gasps:: Whatever shall he do!?

**Author's Notes:** Set during season 7. Mentions of earlier going-on's. I love these two and I hope I can finish this soon!!!

Childe of Mine ~Part 1~ Turning

He wasn't so sure how things had ended up so completely screwed up. He wasn't sure what had driven him to act on his impulse—something that he had told himself he should never EVER do! It always ended badly, and this was no exception.

He had kissed him. Without even thinking, he had leaned in and pressed his lips against the man who he had had feelings for since their first shared sci-fi joke.

Andrew buried his face in his hands, tears threatening to escape. He had worked so hard for Xander to trust him, for Xander to even like him. He must have read the signs wrong, but he had been sure that there had been attraction between them.

He guessed he'd been wrong.

He shivered; the night air was abnormally cool for this time of year. He had freaked when Xander pushed him away with that disgusted look on his face, and in emotional shambles, he sought out the only place they were sure not to come looking for him.

The cemetery. At least one of Sunnydale's MANY cemeteries.

Why would they look for him there? Only someone out of their mind would stumble blindly through one of those in the middle of the night...In the middle of the night in Sunnydale.

But he _was_ out of his mind. He had practically destroyed the one true friendship he had managed to pull out of the debris of pathetic life.

~*~*~*~

Xander paced the foyer anxiously. Everything was happening so fast. Everything was going so wrong!

Andrew had kissed him...not that he was really complaining, but he hadn't planned on anything like this to happen anytime too soon. It was so sudden. They had been working on hunting through books that would help with a particular spell that had, in more or less words, degraded and caused a kinda flux in the dimensional walls. 

It wasn't anything earth-shattering, but he had been extremely happy that he'd have more free time with Andrew.

Ever since Andrew had evolved from 'Hostage' to 'Guestage,' Xander had begun to think of Andrew as more of a member of the team. Sure he was annoying, but everyone got like that sometimes...Okay, with Andrew it was more or less constant, but that's what he had grown to like about the younger man.

He was the only other male, besides Giles (But Xander never had a buddy-buddy friendship with Giles), that was stuck within close confines with a horde of Potential Slayers.

Xander wholly believes that Andrew was and is the only reason he's still alive...If he hadn't been able to just be a goofy Sci-Fi nerd, even on occasion, he might have just went nuts.

He eventually really liked the idea of spending time with Andrew. Xander found this normal at first (Male bonding type of thing), but he began to develop more than platonic feelings for the younger man.

It wasn't that he was ashamed or embarrassed-it was that he wasn't use to the feeling of being gay...well, bi—he still likes girls, but Andrew was a different matter. He had _wanted_ to wait and discuss things with Andrew when he was comfortable, and ready to openly admit some rather iffy feelings.

But, no! Five minutes alone in the kitchen during their book-hunting break, and Andrew made it very clear he was going to beat Xander to the punch.

Xander hadn't meant to be harsh. He hadn't meant to give Andrew what he was sure was a very shocked and disgusted look. He had been caught off-guard.

_Damn_. Xander plopped heavily down onto the bottom step of the staircase and covered his face with his hands. This was all so wrong! Andrew had ran out to God knows where and he was sure the others were gonna ask why.

Swearing, he drug himself to his feet and began to make his way to the living room where all of the Potentials were still chattering away.

He had barely gotten passed the front door, when it swung open to omit a frantic looking Willow. She, Giles, Anya, and Buffy had gone to the remains of the Magic Box where one of Willow's old and untended barriers had degraded to cause the tear. They had left him and the uncooperative Spike in charge of the Potentials.

"Will?" Xander asked, catching Willow as she barreled into him.

"Oh, thank God!" she huffed, pushing away from him. "I was hoping you'd still be here." Xander smiled. 

"I was made to promise upon penalty of death with dull and heavy objects to NOT leave." He grinned boyishly. "So what do I owe this pleasurable bumping to?" Xander's smile faltered when Willow didn't even crack a smile.

"Where's Andrew?" Willow looked over his shoulder, her eyes roaming up the stairs, and then into the living room. But before Xander could answer, she caught his eyes and began rambling. "Do you remember that creepy Me-Vamp that showed up once?" Xander nodded and noticed that Willow was fidgeting. "Well, we were trying to close the rift..."

"Lemme guess. She's back in all her biting glory?"

Willow quickly shook her head and grabbed Xander's arm, pulling him towards and out the front door.

"No...It wasn't me that came through..."

"Then who...?"

"You."

~*~*~*~

The Magic Box was still in ruins after Dark Willow's rampage. The ceiling was still caved in and everything was still covered in splintered wood and flaking plaster.

Not really intending to ever open again, especially with the looming apocalypse, Anya had just left it the way it was. That is after she had salvaged all she could from the wreckage.

Xander and Willow had arrived to find an unconscious Giles, a rather miffed Buffy, and a more than slightly miffed Anya.

Turns out, the Vamp Xander had been quicker than they had thought. He had knocked out Giles, thrown Buffy into the old training room and shut the door before bolting out into the night...effectively running over Anya who was standing watch at the door.

"We've got to find him!" Willow said shakily as she applied a cold compress to Giles's head. He winced.

"Willow's right, Buffy-" he started, but she cut him off.

"I know she is."

"Well what are we gonna do about the Me-Vamp out there?" Xander asked wringing his hands together as he paced the wreckage. "I mean, we know he's not me, but no one else does!"

Everyone turned to look at each other, comprehension dawning. "The potentials!" they all gasped in unison.

Buffy smacked her fist in her hand. "They won't think twice about inviting Xander in. Oh God. Giles!!" she turned quickly to her watcher. "You and Anya try and get to the house before he gets too close. Call the girls and tell them what's up."

"Well, what are we gonna do, Buffy?" Willow asked coming to stand next to her friend.

"We're gonna find him and send him back." She reached down and grabbed a stake and a length of rope she had in her bag. The others followed suit. "C'mon guys." 

With that, the Slayer and two Scoobies left, leaving Giles and Anya to try and get to the Potentials.

~*~*~*~

Andrew sat silently on the cold ground, his knees drawn up to chin, his arms wrapped around them, and shuddered. He took in a shaky breath and exhaled, watching his breath form short-lived clouds.

It was all so hopeless. He refused to go back to the Summer's residence yet. He knew that by the time they realized he was even gone, he'd be sauntering up the steps just in time for a barrage of questions and a good telling off. They'd probably tie him up again...that was fine just so long as Anya wasn't allowed in the room with him.

He sighed. He was never going to live this down, and things with Xander would be nothing but uncomfortable. 

"Man I really blew it this time!" he whispered softly to himself as he buried his face in his arms.

"But nothing," Andrew's head shot up and he stared in horror at Jonathan's pale face. "Compares to when you killed me, does it, Andrew?" Jonathan finished with a small, but sad smile.

"Y-you're not Jonathan...Leave me alone."

"Hey, it's not my fault you have guilt issues here-"

"I said leave me alone!" Andrew yelled hoarsely as the tears he'd been fighting back came streaming down his cheeks. "Just leave me alone...you're not him...not him." He buried his face again, silent sobs wracking his body.

The First smiled and shifted again, this time to Warren. "Oh, c'mon! Cheer up, Andrew!" Andrew didn't move. The First glowered for a moment. "You think you can ignore me forever, Andrew?" he asked in a dangerous whisper.

Andrew sadly shook his head against his arms, but didn't look up. "No, you can't. I own you, Andrew. You're mine and I—" The voice stopped for a moment. "Oh...Look at that. You have company." And The First was gone.

Andrew looked up quickly to see who could have stumbled upon him in a graveyard, and was shocked to see Xander staring blankly down at him.

"Xander!?" he squeaked and scrambled to his feet, wiping his eyes on his long sleeves.

Xander cocked and eyebrow and glared at him.

Andrew paled. "Look, I know what I did was stupid!!" he looked down at the piece of earth he was toeing. "But I'm really sorry, and I hope you can forgive me."

Andrew dared not look up. He had expected for Xander to start ranting, to tell him how what he did was stupid or wrong, how it was disgusting, or how this had ruined their friendship. What he got made him snap his head up, confusion written across his face.

Xander only scoffed. "For what?"

Blinking, Andrew tried not to fidget. "For what?! For kissing you." He was glad it was dark, Xander couldn't see him blush. 

What he didn't know was _this _Xander felt his temperature rise, and relished in it.

He smiled suddenly in a predatory fashion and took a step forward. "Now why would I be upset about that?" This Xander didn't know anything about these people, about this time...but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to have fun while he was here...and he was so hungry. And this boy seemed to truly like this world's Xander. An easy meal.

Andrew gulped and took a step away from him, despite what his body really wanted him to do. "Are you okay Xander?" He worried his lip between his teeth, but noticed Xander looking down at his mouth so he stopped.

"Never been better." He stepped forward again, and again for every step Andrew took back. After only a few steps, he had him pressed up against one of the towering mausoleums.

"X-Xander?!" Andrew stuttered as Xander pressed flush against him. This couldn't be happening! This was so out of character for Xander. This is what he wanted, but it didn't feel right. He shuddered when Xander's arms snaked around him, one hand lifting to the back Andrew's head to tangle in the hair.

"Oh, shut up." he hissed against the side Andrew's face before running his tongue over the shell of his ear. He smiled when Andrew shivered. Xander nuzzled his neck appreciatively and inhaled deeply. "I bet you taste _so_ good..." Xander growled hungrily into his ear.

Andrew let out a small squeak as Xander's breath tickled his ear. His stomach seemed to fill with butterflies at his words, but this still didn't seem right...but it was Xander wasn't it? He melted against the other man when he felt Xander's lips trail down his jaw. He tilted his head slightly up and was rewarded with a searing kiss.

Andrew groaned helplessly against other man's mouth, Xander taking advantage of Andrew's parted lips to deepen the kiss. Andrew tentatively pushed against Xander's tongue with his own, both soon battling for domination.

Xander broke the kiss, still keeping his face a hair's length from Andrew's. He had a sly smile on his face as he watched Andrew, the younger boy's eyes still closed in pleasure. "I was right, you do taste good." he whispered, his lips brushing against Andrew's as he did.

Andrew smiled shyly and opened his eyes; he wanted to see the look on Xander's face. But he was not greeted with his Xander, but with a demon. The scowling, and now, Vampiric face of Xander Harris leered down at him. He opened his mouth to yell, but the scream died in his throat. The vampire jerked his head back exposing the neck, and sank razor sharp teeth into the soft flesh. Reveling in the soft mewling noises Andrew made in response.

Andrew just stood there after a long minute, the pain leaving and leaving him with a feeling of weightlessness. He felt the vampire's cold lips against his flushed neck, could feel the tongue running over the open wound, but he could no longer feel the teeth. And soon, all feeling began to leave him, and his vision darkened around the edges.

_I'm gonna die._ He thought dazedly as his body crumpled against his attacker. _I'm gonna die, and no on will even know..._

He groaned pitifully and closed his eyes slumping against the muscled body of the vampire, surrendering to his fate. 

Maybe it was for the best...

End pt~1

A/N~ So there is the end to the first part...school and job permitting I will keep writing...and I need to write more on my other fics...grrrrr.

Well, see ya around^_^

Read and review please!!! I love reviews!!!


End file.
